


The Stars and You

by venomhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa
Summary: Mingi loves Yunho and Yunho loves the stars.





	The Stars and You

**Author's Note:**

> a short confession yungi for yall to uwu to the maximum!

“Could you stop biting your nails?” Hongjoong pleaded, his eyebrows knitted. 

“I’m really nervous Hyung. This not going to end well, my tummy can feel it.” Mingi lowered his hand with displease, still tapping his foot on the concrete of the sidewalk.  
“Yunho is as whipped for you as you are for him. This is will work well.” The older put a hand on the other’s shoulder, lightly squeezing it. “Today you’re going to end the day with a boyfriend.”

“Ah, don’t say that.” Mingi cringed at that word, his insides churning of anticipation but anxiety. 

“Yeah, it’s almost time. Okay I’ll leave now, behave well, don’t freak out Mingi.” Hongjoong left after smiling fondly and patting the other’s broad back. 

Mingi was left alone with his thoughts for a couple of minutes before he noticed Yunho turning on the corner, his face immediately lighting up. 

“Hello Yun.” Mingi grinned widely, hiding the flower he had brought from home. His mom was going to kill when she would discover that Mingi cut it from her garden.

“Min, have you been waiting for a long time?” Yunho tone was cheerful as usual, his whole body emanating a sunflower like aura. When Mingi was with Yunho, he felt safe and guided. 

“No, no.” Mingi quickly denied and showed him the flower he wanted to gift him. “For you Yun.” He shyly lowered his voice, glancing at the other’s bright orbs. He could feel Yunho beamed light even stronger than usual. It was a white carnation.

“Oh! You didn’t have to!” Yunho accepted the flower, his smile turning silly not sure how to take this information. “So this is really a date huh…”

“ah, yes…” Mingi scratched the back of his head not maintaining the eye contact Yunho was desperately trying to achieve. 

“You brought this carnation from your mother’s garden right? She’s going to kill you.” Yunho giggled while shaking his head. 

“No, she won’t. She can grow more.” Mingi just shrugged. “So? Let’s go? The show starts in 20 minutes and we still have to walk there.”

The friends walked lazily to the star observatory, enjoying each other’s company chatting about something random, as usual. But what wasn’t as usual was the fact that Mingi’s hand wrapped itself on Yunho’s. Both did not comment on that as if it was most natural.

“How did you know this was going to happen today?” Yunho asked curiously. He was the biggest star lover, he loved the constellations, the zodiac signs and mostly stargaze on chilly summer nights. He had done it so many times Mingi when they were kids, always accompanying with a childish conversation of what would both do in the next 10 years. Mingi said he wanted to be on a stage as he wanted to shine bright as Yunho did. Yunho at that response would always laugh. For the past 10 years, Yunho always laughed at that as Mingi kept telling the other how his light would never dim.

“My mom told me and I knew you would love to come.” Mingi explained after staring for too long at Yunho’s long lashes. At the response the boy let out another shy giggle, glancing at the carnation on his lap and at their hands that hadn’t almost separated for the entire date. 

The show began a spectacular dance and zoo of stars uncovering themselves slowly. Yunho averted his attention to the sky, his mouth slightly open in awe. An eerie music accompanied the calm demonstration, indeed setting a intimate environment that Mingi couldn’t not miss to finally ask his crush out. However, the sky was too beautiful and for a minute he forgot where he was, his eyes engulfed in the sea of beautiful shining dots that were the stars, so far away but simultaneously so close he could feel them. At least he felt one right next to him.

“Min…” Yunho called the other lowly, not wanting to disturb the other watchers, immediately snapping his friend out of his daze. 

“Yes?” 

“You brought me here knowing I’d love it. Thank you, you’re so cute.” Mingi thanked that it was too dark and the crimson hue sprinkling on his cheeks was unnoticeable. Yunho continued talking: “I also know that you want to ask me something but instead I’ll do it.”

Mingi opened his mouth with surprise, not expecting the boldness coming out of the other’s delicate mouth. “W-w-“ He couldn’t even form a simple question. Yunho noticed how the other’s hand was lightly shaking, holding it tighter. 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
I wanna thank my amazing beta, peach and of course gabs my cowboy moot from twt to which I wrote this small yungi!  
Hope you guys liked it tell me your thoughts eheh
> 
> my twt is @venomhwa, let's be moots eheh
> 
> stay hydrated!!


End file.
